My name is ID
by SvF-BD02-Wedge
Summary: This is a story about Id. I think he is possibly the coolest character in the game r&r This is my first fic. Flame me if you must. As long as you review
1. Id I be

My Name is ID.  
  
Hi this is my first fanfic so I hope I'm doing this right. Any way this is PG but since I doubt anyone who will be offended by this is going to read it I'll leave it at that. Now on to the show. Remember R&R! Be kind. (Note this doesn't exactly follow the storyline of Xenogears but its close)  
  
Id frowned. His subordinate was resisting more now that he gained some small understanding of what he or more properly what Id was capable of doing. The fact that he had a friend around didn't help matters. No matter thought Id, it was obvious that his weaker part was no match for this gear. But Id didn't care he could give the weakling a bit of his power, it helped Id as much as the weakling since it would only quicken the next awakening. Id smiled as the weakling grabbed onto this power and smashed the gear to bits. Id always enjoyed destruction.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
He is weakening, ID thought. His subordinate was so much like the coward, cracking at the first signs of pressure. Pushing it onto him... Not that that was a bad thing. "At last I can have some fun." Id said to no one. Id watched with his subordinate as his friends were being ripped to pieces by an awakened gear. "There's my first victim." Id muttered and allowed himself the smallest of smiles.  
  
  
  
Id let the gear fall crumpled and burnt to the ground. "Not bad for a no talent." Id muttered. " You lasted a whole five seconds. No wonder the weakling couldn't beat you." And without another thought Id flew off in search of other stronger opponents. He really couldn't find much besides an Aveh fleet and those pirates.  
  
So Id found himself walking through the streets of a small desert town counting the number of people and guessing how long it would take to kill all of the one by one. On the outskirts of the town was a small play ground. Id paused momentarily as he saw a mother pushing her child on a swingset. The child was laughing and the mother was smiling as the boy swung. Id watched their happiness. The mother then ran off at the call of another child leaving the boy to swing by himself. It took a few moments to relize that when the boy was asking if he would push him that the boy was talking to Id himself. Id was shocked to see himself moving towards the boy and pushing him gently back and forth. Normally he would have blasted the boy then the whole town to smithereens without a second thought but instead he was pushing a child on a swing. Id pushed a little harder making the boy squeal with pleasure. Id suddenly realized that he was smiling. Id dropped his hands and started to walk away. "Hey!" yelled the boy where are you going? Don't you want me to push you?" Id lifted a finger and the boys swing started spinning itself faster and faster. If flew off ignoring the childs calls for help and the mothers screams of terror. Some 2000 feet above the ground Id lifted an arm and concentrated his ether into a giant ball. He flung the ball straight at the tiny town and headed off ignoring the final screams of the soon to be dead villagers.  
  
Howed u like it? Review and tell me if it stunk. 


	2. Part 2

Part 2 (sorry couldn't think of a name ()  
  
Id like to thank gab seta's angel fan for reviewing. (at least I know I'm not totally wasting my time.) Since I know at least one person is reading I'll write the next chapter. Please everyone R&R at least make it so I know that I'm getting readers thanx.  
  
Id was getting bored. There was nothing to fight. He'd already destroyed a town, a border fleet, a pirate group, and several mountains. It was nearly time to let the subordinate awake. Maybe one more town.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Id strolled through the village of Astral Ridge. He had counted 23 gears and about a hundred odd people. Not very impressive even for humans. And this was supposed to be a military outpost! Id spotted something. A bunch of drunken guards. Normally he wouldn't think twice about a bunch of losers unless he was going to let them try futilely to hurt him, but their ki was substantially higher than the guards at the gate. Perhaps it had something to do with that bar they stepped out of? Id had never been in a bar himself. But he would make an exception. Id brushed passed one of the guards who fell down even though he had barely touched him. Hmm. Thought Id. Increased power but lower accuracy and concentration. No wonder they didn't use alcohol before they battled. He scanned the inside of the bar. It was dimly lighted with several card playing tables with some other tables (all occupied) to the left. Id sat down on a stool by a large man with green hair and a red vest and pants. Id sensed the kis in the people around him. The largest of which was the man right by him. The bartender walked to him. "What'll it be?" he asked. "Whatever he's drinking." The bartender scooted off to prepare whatever he asked for. The green headed man turned to him." Hi. Names Joe. What's yours?" "Names aren't important." Muttered Id. This one seemed to be in control of his ki. Why? "All the same I'd like to know." "Fine. Call me Id." "Id huh. Nice name is it foreign?" "You could say that." Id had to let out a small smile at that. Solaris was about as foreign you could get. After all it was Solaris that made him what he was. Joe didn't ask where and remained quiet staring into his drink taking sips occassionaly. Id noticed a large number of glasses next to him. "Tell me." Id said. "You seem to be in control of yourself unlike these others." Id motioned to the others in the bar. "Why?" Joe snorted "These people are wimps. I'm a veteran at this." The bartender returned with the drink. "Do you want to pay now or later?" asked the bartender. Id was about to blast the man to smithereens when Joe spoke up. "I'll pay for his drinks Charlie. And that was all that it took the bartender scuttled off to another customer. "Why? Why did you do that." Id asked. "Sometimes. people just help each other out Id. It's in my nature." With that Joe stood up and left. Id took a sip of his drink pondering what he had said. Id nearly spit it out. How could people drink this stuff! Id slammed the drink down no longer caring about the powerful properties the drink might contain. As Id walked out considering how many ways he could destroy this town when the drunk guard stepped in front of him. "heeeey. Jerk. You had better apalajiiiize fer wa ooh did." Slurred the drunk guard. Id grabbed the man by the neck and threw him into the air and out of sight. His friends were obviously not drunk enough to try and stop him. Pity thought Id. He enjoyed the few moments of fear and surprise these weaklings emitted before they died. Id would have destroyed the town but the weakling was awakening. Id flew off as considered what to do. Suddenly grahf appeared in front of him. "Long time no see Id." "What do you want Grahf I'm busy. "Precisely what I want to talk to you about. Go back to where you awakened I have plans for your counterpart." "He's not my counterpart!" seethed Id. "He will never be my equal." "Perhaps." murmered Grahf. "But for the moment HE is in control most of the time." "I have a plan to awaken him further. To give you more control. So do as I ask." "Fine." Growled Id. And without another word flew off to where he had awakened.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Id walked through the mind of himself. The weakling was in control but still asleep. Id could wait for the next awakening. He had business with the coward. He moved to the cowards territory. He growled.there was his subordinate. Watching on as the Coward showed him memories. Memories he couldn't see. He would put a stop to this. Show him some of his memories if he had to.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
How dare he! Show him memories he had never seen. Even though they were now with the Weakling also the Coward protected from him peering into his mind and seeing these memories. He walked near the coward. "Let me see too." "No!" "Why not your greedy brat. Why do you keep them to your self while I only have bad ones!" "Their my memories. You can't see them." "But you let him see them." "That's because he is a nice guy." "Fine. Don't show me. One day I'll find a way and you will be no more. Id will be only Id and no one else.!"  
  
How was it? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If I get some more I'll work on a third chapter. Thanks A lot hope you enjoyed it! 


	3. The Nortune Mystery

The Nortune mystery  
  
Thanks for the review. Since you reviewed I'll try to make a crossover. But it'd would either be in late dragon ball or early DBZ. Anyway I wasn't planning to  
  
make a third chapter but since you like it I will.  
  
Oh yah I don't own Xenogears and all that crap. So don't sue me.  
  
Id sat up it the A class bed. It was night. Id let what happened to the Weakling when he was battling go through his mind. Id frowned. He hated cheating.  
  
Cheaters needed to be taught a lesson. The only things he hated more than cheating (in this order) was the Coward for creating him to take the pain, his  
  
father for leaving him, and his mother for turning into what she was. There was one other thing but Id wouldn't admit it. (bwahahah bet you want to know)  
  
Id got up. He considered leaving a ki afterimage of the Weakling to prevent anyone from seeing he was gone, but what did he care if someone found out it  
  
wasn't his problem. He could always save the Weakling if he had to. Id walked out of the door, up the stairs and out of the dorm. No one was around. a pity  
  
Id could have used some extra fun. Jumping up on the room Id ran full speed to the sewer entrance and ran several circles around the guard before  
  
jumping in. The guard didn't see anything but enjoyed a nice breeze. Stopping as he landed on the sewer floor Id considered how to kill the cheaters. There  
  
weren't any battleships to drop on them but Id could find another way to kill them that was just as fun. Id decided he would track them by sound and sight instead of homing in  
  
on their ki. Id turned left, following a trail of muddy boot prints. None of the monsters attacked him. Not ever a particularly strong looking Wells. That's it  
  
thought Id noticing the bell in the Wells grasp. Id grabbed the bell from it ignoring its cry of protest. and continued following the footprints, the Wells  
  
following at a safe distance behind him.This is too easy thought Id. Closing his eyes Id continued to follow by sound. Finally Id heard them only a few meters in front of him. Speeding up once  
  
again, Id dashed towards them ringing the bell. He planted it on the first one and watched from the shadows as the Wells ripped him apart piece by piece  
  
attempting to get at the bell. Once the first one was nothing but bloody pulp Id grabbed the bell and moved on to the second one. This killing was even  
  
better than the first as the Wells sucked the life out of him slowly while trying to get at the bell. Satisfied that the Cheaters would think twice he decided if  
  
he could find anyone else in the sewers to play hide the bell with. Starting off with the bell and the Wells Id set off in search of other victims.  
  
He he what you think? I thought this was pretty good. I guess we now know how Id killed all those people. Makes since doesn't it? Since Redrum was after  
  
the bell when he attacked Fei and friends. Bet you want to know what else Id hates. Well you'll have to wait till the next chapter I write after I get some  
  
more reviews. Review again even if you have already in another chapter tell me if this was good. Thanks 


	4. Solaris Trials

Solaris Trials  
  
Hi again. Sorry for not writing in a while. But without reviews to boost my ego its hard to write (. Any hoo I've got a basic sketch for a xeno/dbz crossover. It'll take place when Goku trained at King Ki's. Now back to the story. This'll probably be my last chapter unless I get bored of writing before I finish.  
  
I don't own Xenogears etc. Now for the story.  
  
Id was in a quite uncomfortable position. Suspended in the air he looked down to see the Weakling would-be friend/betrayer, Citan. "Hello Citan, or should I call you Doc?" (P.S. this isn't gonna be the same as the games. This is from Id anyway.) "Citan is fine Id. If its ok I'd like to ask you some questions." "Whatever Citan." Citan cleared his throat slightly unnerved by Id's I don't care attitude. "Now, tell me I'd are you" "Nuts? Crazy? Do you want to know if I hear voices in my head? Well not only do I hear them, I see them. Quite annoying sharing your head with two others." Well.. actually I was going to ask if you were the original identity." "No. I wasn't first. The coward was. He created me and then he helped create the Fei you know. But before three years ago I was in control. I had to just allow the coward to stay in his little world. But that doesn't matter. Why do you care." "Well.." said Citan. "Its not every day I get to meet a living case of split personality syndrome." " This has been fun and all Citan but I'm getting bored. Don't think these bonds can hold me like they can hold the Weakling." "Then why haven't you broke out already?" "........." "Just as I thought. You aren't in complete control. If you break the bonds you Fei will reawaken. Am I correct Id?" "Hmph don't be so cocky. I can still kill you.....Gah!" Blast it these bonds are weakening me. "Already time to go? Well I'll see you later Doc. Watch your back I don't want someone to kill you before I do."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Well I guess that short awakening wasn't so bad after all. Now I have another chance to play." Id said to the walls of himself. When you spend three years stuck in your head you get used to talking to no one. "Fei! I'm sure you can hear me. You can't beat them Fei. Your friends are going to all die! But I can save tem Fei. Submit to me let me awaken. I'll save them. I'll stop them from hurting your friends." "I Promise. And Id always keeps his word." He could feel Fei's underdeveloped mind struggling to find a solution. He felt as he slowly accepted Id.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Id felt himself alive and in control once again. He didn't as much as flinch as his Weltall came smashing into the room making a large hole. Well first things first. Id zoomed forward towards Grahf. Id Clotheshangered executioner/Miang making her hit the ground hard and knew better than to get back up. Smashing into Grahf and wrapping around his waist. Grahf taken by surprise was sledgehammered into the wall and went straight through. Seconds later Id could spot Grahf's gear zooming towards the falling speck that was Grahf. Turning around Id jumped into his gear and flew out of Solaris making sure to cause another hole in the room. Id payed no mind to Fei's fleeing friends. He was more determined to cause the same pain Solaris had caused him. Grahf watched at a safe distance. Solaris's pitiful weapon defenses shot at him futilely. Both hands together, Id smashed down hard on the nearest one expelling a large blast of energy to destroy the other near ones. Jumping away from Solaris, Id glared at the city in the sky. Summoning his ki around him id shot full speed into solaris ripping off one of its arms. Coming around Id smashed through the center of it and all the way through. Watching through the hole he had made, Id watched as desperate civilians and military personnel evacuated the now crumbling Solaris. One child fell out of the whole and Id watched as the mother screamed in fear for her child. Desperately trying to save her even though she had no chance. That's how Mother should have acted when they were experimenting on me. Id thought bitterly. A single tear escaped Id's eyes. Id watched as the child plummeted towards the ground. Id once again was overcome by something he did not know what was, snatched the child from the air. The girl wailed for her mother paying Id no mind. Id frowned. "Ungrateful brat." Id growled. Grabbing the mother Id teleported them over a lake and let them fall into the water. "Oops." Said Id. "Forgot there were sharks in there." Id paid them no more attention letting them decide their own fate. Finally the crushed Solaris hit the ground causing the best and most self gratifying explosion Id had ever seen. A kinder death than they deserved but at least they went out with a bang. Then that pink gear showed up. "Fei! Fei! Can you hear me. Come back to us Fei." Hmph I can't let her do that. I guess she's next. After all I did keep my promise. I never said I wouldn't kill them afterwards thought Id. "Do you really thing that is going to work girl? Do you thing your Fei can appear and disappear whenever he wants? I am Fei. I am Id. The Fei you know has willingly submitted to me. Its over." No! I won't let you. I love him! You'll have to kill me first." "Hmph Fei Fei Fei. Why am I always the bad guy. Admirable courage. I'll kill you quickly." Moving forward, Id smashed straight through her armor. She caught him by surprise by grabbing on. "Blast it Let Go!" Id tried futilely to shake her off. "Fei can you hear me? Fight Fei. Fight for me and the others. Come back to us." Suddenly ripples of energy engulfed the two of them. From the outside it might have looked like Id was just trying to destroy her. But, that's not what happened at all. Id was in the same pain she was. The Weakling was resisting. "What? NO! You can't beat me! I am the superior you are my subordinate." Id struggled against Fei's mental attacks. How could he be so strong? Was it his emotions?  
  
"I.... Wont.... Let.....You....Hurt.....ELLY!" And the world went black for them both.  
  
  
  
How'd you like it? I've decided to extend the chapters to five. What Does Id hate that he won't admit? How will this all end? How many reviews will I get? Find out next time. See Yah, 


	5. The Final Chapter

1 The final chapter  
  
Hi sorry its been so long since I updated. I guess its because I only got 6 reviews. But then I remembered that 6 reviews this fast in Xenogears is worth 45 in DBZ. By the way demon king piccolo I have to disagree about him hating his mother. After all he hated his father for not being there to save her so he must love her. Also we never saw much of Id anyway so how do we know how emotional he is? Anyway maybe he is but it was the best I could think of :).  
  
I don't own Xenogears but I did capture the creator and am holding him in my closet until he gives me legal ownership. (Not Really!!!) Now on to the show.  
  
How Dare He!! Him. The weakling. He stood up to Id. And he actually won! How was that possible? On top of that he created a fourth personality. Well actually it would have been better to classify it as an answering machine. Or maybe a bookmark? All it was doing was waiting for someone to take control. And Id planned to be the one. He moved through the depths of his mind. He grabbed the Bookmark who unfortunately was near the Weakling. "What are you doing?" he asked. Id really didn't have time to talk to him(and his pride was hurt from the recent battle) so he only stopped briefly to tell him the basics of what was happening before he ventured into his part of the mind where no one but he could go. He then destroyed the Bookmark and took control.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well this was interesting. Did they really think that this would really hold him? Id gathered the energy with in him, felt it spread around him, engulfing him. Nothing could hold Id now that he was completely in control. The Carbonite exploded around him. Two children had been staring at him. Gawking at him like he was a monkey in a cage. Well he'd teach them a lesson they would never forget. How many ways you could die and how painful they could be. But then he felt Him again. Blast him Id thought. Must he know every one I find? Deciding it wasn't worth the risk of losing control Id blasted out of there. Lucky for Id he hit the main generator of the already damaged Shevat. He got some pleasure of watching them franticly make a controlled landing. It smashed into the snow like a hot knife through butter. Well not as spetacular an end as Solaris and unfortunately some had survived. He'd deal with them later. He had a mission and he was going to complete. (Note: This is probably not gonna be anything like the game but that's why it's a fanfic. No one wants to read the same thing that they could watch anyway)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
So this was Zohar.. Amazing power it seemed to just give and give. Id let the power flow through him. It was the best feeling he had ever felt. Then his subordinate's friends appeared. Let them come Id thought. I'll rip them to pieces. They attacked with surprising power for friends of the Weakling. The whole time they despretly tried to reach "Fei" "Fools. You can't help him now. I am the one in control." He laughed. The energy was making him giddy. Perhaps this was the ultimate alcoholic beverage? Then HE showed up. Of all the times he could have meddled why did he pick this time. "You!" Id no longer felt the energy's intoxicating power. All he felt was rage and unfathomable power flowing through him. "Why won't you just die already. Do you think you can save Fei too? That would be like you wouldn't it? You never cared about me or mother. If you did you would have listened to me! You would have saved her! You would have prevented all that pain. But you didn't. You never cared!" "No." said his father. "I did care about you and your mother. I should have paid attention. But I was too busy with my work. But its not too late. Your still alive and you can still save Elly." "Elly" The word was like a catalyst pulling he deep into himself. Blast it. No! He couldn't resist. But he did.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"We have to unite!" Shouted Fei. "We have to save Elly." "Oh be quiet." "The coward will never come out of his shell. He'll never agree. He is so selfish." "But I have to try." Fei/the Weakling walked off. Seeing that he was going to be stuck anyhow Id decided he might as well watch the Weakling fail. Id stood as close as he could come to the Coward. "You have to accept the pain with the good. It's not fair just to live with everything good and leave Id with everything bad." Fei shouted. He dragged the coward over to Id's memories. Id was relishing this as the coward finally accepted the pain that Id had suffered all his life. But then, something he hadn't ever seen. No! Its wasn't possible! His mother.. His mother had saved him. No! The coward must be making it up. But Id knew it was true. The thing he hated more than anything, the thing that had caused him to kill and murder, to hate, was himself. Deep down where Id himself would never accept which was why he refused to remember this. Everything he blamed on others was his fault. He was the copy. He was not the original personality or the true personality of Fei. He didn't deserve to exsist. "No" Fei whispered. "Its not all your fault. Everyone must accept responsibility." Id knew he was right. And then he saw something else. The memories that he had never seen. The times before himself. The times when mother was nice. For the first time in his life.. Id laughed a laughed that wasn't cruel or smug, but a genuine laugh. Id felt good inside. Id knew what to do when the memories ended. He let go of all the memories that he had held to himself about his other lives. About Abel. About Lacan. About all the lives from the beginning. He could feel himself becoming one. He was the Coward. He was the Weakling. He was Id. He was the incarnation of Lacan. He was what he was supposed to be. What he had been for 10,000 years. He was Fei. As Id disolved into the others his last thought was "Thank You father. I forgive you. And I love you."  
  
The End.  
  
There its done. I hope you liked it. I personally think it wasn't my best chapter. Too emotional if you ask me. But now I'll go to work on my next fic. Check back occasionaly to see if I have posted it. Thanks for the reviews. Wedge.  
  
Oh by the way. I just want to say that there is a TON of Christian stuff in Xenogears. I mean wow! Basically the whole plot is base on it. Also at the end of the game remember at the end of the game. After you beat Dues but before Urolbulos. The path to god is called the "Path of Seporoth" Weird huh? Is there a connection? 


End file.
